flowers to learn
by locked pearl
Summary: Terlampau signifikan untuk dikatakan berubah, terlalu cepat dari pergantian tahun. Pada akhirnya, ketika petunjuk sampai pun, kita tetap memilih. Dan ego diri adalah musuh utama. [au]


**Disclaimer** : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) milik Yuusei Matsui. Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Cerita ini murni dibuat oleh saya.

 **Note** : au. Cerita ini dibuat sama sekali tidak untuk menyinggung pihak manapun.

* * *

.

.

.

 _flowers to learn_

.

.

.

* * *

Bisa dikatakan lebih baik, dari keadaan satu tahun lalu. Banyak kontradiksi yang terjadi di negeri ini hanya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun. Karma membuka pintu sebuah kafe di saat angin sore menyambut senja.

Sang penjaga kafe sempat tersentak melihat siapa yang menjadi pengunjungnya di sore yang _masih_ sepi. Sang penjaga kafe, bisa dibilang adalah yang bertahan.

"Selamat sore, aku ingat kau, tentu saja, Kawan. Isogai Yuuma. Pria Baik, benar 'kan?"

Jabatan tangan Karma disambut hangat.

"Anda berlebihan, Tuan. Aku juga dan tentu saja mengingat diri Tuan. Pengunjung beberapa bulan sebelum kejadian itu terjadi."

Karma tersenyum singkat. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita kendalikan sepenuhnya, Sobat."

Isogai mengarahkan Karma untuk duduk di tempat terbaik. Yang mana pria berambut merah itu dapat memangku tangan menatap jalan di luar. Merenung, tujuannya. Akhir tahun ini terasa lebih tenang.

Kota ini indah. Maka seharusnya segala yang ada di kota ini adalah indah. Teritorialnya tidak terlalu luas, tapi air hujan turun sepanjang tahun. Kelimpahan sumber air, kekayaan ikan, emas, permata … namun tidak. Sekali lagi tidak. Semuanya berparadoks.

Lima menit, teh Karma datang. Ada perasaan yang berbeda bahkan Isogai sendiri yang mengantarkan langsung teh-nya.

 _Cepat sekali._

"Tidak memesan makanan, Tuan? Udara terasa dingin."

"Boleh. _Strawberry cake_ ," tambahnya dengan suara bersahabat, "Cukup panggil aku Karma."

Benar, berbeda dengan ibukota. Di sini jauh lebih sepi.

Isogai mengangguk takzim. Membuat matanya terlihat lebih indah. "Pesanan yang sama seperti tahun lalu, baiklah. Tidak ada yang berubah."

Isogai melenggang ke arah dapur. Memberitahu pesanan baru kepada koki. Sementara Karma memandangnya—orang baik itu—dengan pikiran ke mana.

 _Tidak ada yang berubah._

Padahal pernyataan itu hanyalah pernyataan biasa. Karma memesan teh dan _strawberry cake_ , seperti tahun lalu. Bukankah hal itu sama saja dengan pelanggan tetap di suatu restoran yang mengganti nama menu dengan 'seperti biasa'? Hanya saja kali ini tentang frekuensi kunjungan yang membuat perbedaan tentang situasi biasa.

Karma mulai menghisap teh. Sengaja membiarkan kepulan asap membumbung melewati hidungnya. Masih ada enam jam sebelum tahun berganti. Ia masih merenung hingga pintu kafe dibuka untuk kedua kalinya.

"Selamat datang, Nona. Selamat menghabiskan sisa hari di penghujung tahun!"

Wanita itu tertawa, membenarkan tatanan rambut pirangnya. "Kau masih saja sopan, Isogai!"

Karma menoleh. Ia ingat salah satu tujuannya ke sini. Karma berpaling, mengulur waktu. Masih enam jam tersisa.

Isogai hampir tertawa melihat sosok wanita di hadapannya. Nakamura Rio, petinggi di pemerintahan kota.

"Maafkan saya, Nona Direktur."

Tangan Nakamura menjitaknya. "Candaanmu bagus, walau jatuhnya sedikit menyebalkan."

Mantel musim dingin Nakamura digantung di sudut kafe. Tersisa blazer hitam khas kantornya. Terlihat necis dengan rambut pirang panjang serta iris biru.

Kembali Isogai menyamarkan tawa dengan senyum. Iris biru Nakamura menyapu kafe yang sepi. Isogai sudah menebak sejak kedatangan Karma sekitar satu jam yang lalu bahwa Nona Direktur ini pasti akan menyusul.

"Aku titip barangku," pesannya singkat. Isogai mengangguk. Menahan lirikan kepada pertemuan dua orang yang menjadikan kafenya sebagai tempat persaksian. Itu caranya menghargai apa yang dua orang itu lakukan.

* * *

"Selamat sore, Tuan Birokrat."

Nakamura setengah bercanda menyapa pria di hadapannya.

Karma tertawa, "Hei, ini bukan pertemuan resmi. Jangan menahan napasmu."

Alis Nakamura berkedut. "Sialan, kau, Akabane!"

"Wah, santai. Ini penghujung akhir tahun. Duduklah."

Mata Nakamura tidak lepas dari Karma sampai duduk sempurna. Juga sebaliknya. Kalau ini drama anak sekolah, sedetik kontak mata tanpa sengaja saja, malunya berkepanjangan. Yang sangat disayangkan, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki sifat malu dan canggung terhadap hal romantis.

"Jujur, aku baru ingat pertemuan denganmu ketika kau memasuki kafe ini."

"Nah. Begitulah pria. Khususnya anak laki-laki yang selama sekolah di usia remaja dicap nakal lalu membuat semua orang tidak percaya bahwa ia menjadi birokrat."

Karma santai saja menanggapi. "Wah, yang kau bicarakan itu aku?"

"Bahkan setelah beberapa tahun mengemban profesinya itu, sifat usilnya tidak hilang."

Nakamura mengangkat tangan, pelayan datang.

"Seperti biasa, tolong."

Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk tersenyum.

"Jadi, Karma, aku tidak menyangka kau tetap bertahan." Nakamura mengatakannya ketika pelayan tersebut menjauh.

"Hei, hei, seharusnya itu kata-kataku padamu." sanggahnya menyuap satu potong kue.

Nakamura mengibas tangan. Menjadikan telapak tangan yang sama sebagai tumpuan pipi menatap ke jendela luar. Remang yang merayapi kota.

"Kita senasib, ingat?"

" _What_?" gelak Karma. "Senasib. Boleh juga."

Tumpukan salju terlihat lebih tebal dibanding tahun lalu. Intensitas jumlahnya sama, padahal. Lampu-lampu rumah yang bertahan setelah terhantam memberikan sedikit keindahan di kota yang tertinggal. Sejak Karma duduk, bisa dihitung kurang dari sepuluh pejalan kaki yang melintasi kafe. Banyak keluarga yang mengunjungi rumah saudaranya untuk menyambut tahun baru. Penduduk di kota ini sudah sedikit. Kepergian sementara tambah mensunyikan tahun baru di sini. Wajar. Karena siapa pula yang mau menghabiskan tahun di kota yang rusak?

(Lagi menimbulkan trauma).

"Hanya … terlalu signifikan saja." gumam Nakamura.

Karma menatap dari depan. Dibanding dirinya yang hanya penyampai pesan, wanita di hadapannya-lah yang memikul beban lebih berat di atas punggung.

"Setidaknya, Nakamura, kita tidak melihat sesama laki-laki mendekap mesra."

"Kau menjijikan." sambarnya cepat.

Lima menit kopinya datang.

"Terima kasih."

Sang pelayan tersenyum kembali ke tempatnya.

Nakamura menyesap kopi murni. Pahit tidak berkuasa untuk memengaruhi. Kehidupannya sudah lebih pahit dari serbuk Bitrex.

"Aku tidak suka berbicara di depan umum." ucap Karma di tengah kenikmatan Nakamura dengan kopinya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu—oh, pertanyaan tadi." Mesin penghangat ruangan berdengung. "Itu hanya alasan umum, 'kan? Ada alasan yang lebih filosofis mengapa kau bertahan di belakang meja pemerintah."

Seolah tidak ada rahasia.

* * *

Enam bulan sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi Karma menenteng tas kerjanya telah berpakaian rapi dan harum. Telah ia saksikan sendiri penyakit-penyakit penduduk selama perjalanan menuju kantor bupati.

Pernikahan di balik tirai hotel, kecurangan perniagaan, lalu persidangan-persidangan di meja hijau.

"Rakyat Anda sakit, wahai Tuan Bupati yang saya hormati."

Akabane Karma, seorang birokrat utusan ibukota hanya mengulangi inti yang tertulis pada surat yang dibaca Bupati Asano Gakuhou. Surat itu langsung remuk.

"Sistem ini adalah sebaik-baiknya sistem." Asano Gakuhou berkata dingin. Tatapan matanya menghunus.

"Saya menyaksikannya sendiri, Tuan Bupati." Karma mulai berdiplomasi. "Saya menemukan hubungan asmara sesama jenis di sepanjang jalan. Seperti yang dikatakan badan kesehatan dan psikologis, ini jelas-jelas penyimpangan seksual."

"Itu kebebasan pilihan, Tuan Karma." tandas Gakuhou.

Karma meloloskan napasnya pelan. "Saya tahu Anda orang yang berilmu. Jangan biarkan hawa nafsu Anda membuat Anda menyalahgunakan ilmu yang Anda perjuangkan selama ini, Tuan."

Asano Gakuhou merendahkan tatapannya yang juga semakin menajam. Seolah menusuk apapun yang menghalangi rencana-rencananya. Tidak ada toleransi. Tidak butuh ura-ura. Karma yang akan menguak soal perdagangan dipotong sepihak.

"Pertemuan selesai. Kembali ke asalmu."

Rasa nyeri bersisa di bibirnya karena menahan geraman. Punggung Karma membungkuk.

"Terima kasih atas pertemuannya, Tuan Bupati. Semoga Anda dapat membuka mata Anda." Kemudian sebagai penekanan, "Kota yang Anda pimpin seharusnya makmur seperti limpahan sumber dayanya. Saya permisi."

Setelah menutup daun pintu, tangan Karma terkepal. Sejak awal, ia sudah memikirkan perumpamaan bagai seorang pengelana yang bertanya arah pada sebongkah batu. Sia-sia. Sedari tadi dirinya hanya berbicara dengan batu.

Karma sudah muak dengan kota ini dan hendak langsung pulang. Namun langkah tergesa dari ujung lorong menghentikannya. Adalah pria berambut merah _strawberry_ , memakai jas hitam rapi, disusul oleh wanita cantik berambut pirang.

Karma tentu saja tahu sosok yang menghampirinya kini. Dari tatapannya saja orang-orang sudah, "Itu anak bupati."

"Akabane, bagaimana?" tanpa salam, langsung bertanya yang entah bagaimana atmosfer antaranya dan Karma selalu penuh sarkasme.

"Menarik! Kau bertingkah seolah kita teman dekat."

Gakushuu menaut alis geram. "Baiklah. Selamat siang. Bagaimana hasil diplomasi, Birokrat Licik?"

Karma mengoreksi menjadi, "Birokrat Cerdik."

"Masa bodoh."

Nakamura melihat keduanya pasrah. Sudah terbiasa akan pertemuan dua orang ini. Yang satu atasannya yang sangat ia hormati, satu lagi setidaknya kawan politik yang masih waras. Sesekali bahkan Nakamura membayangkan menjadi _partner-in-crime_ bersama Karma jika saja ada di masa sekolah. Terbukti dengan satu misi yang pernah mereka jalankan sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Karma menyudahi usilnya. Mengambil kata serius. "Kau mengenalnya, dia ayahmu. Dan seperti yang kau alami, layaknya seorang musafir yang bertanya jalan pada sebongkah batu." Pundaknya melewati milik Gakushuu. "Aku akan langsung pulang. Jangan lupa, kotamu seharusnya indah, Asano." Mengangguk pamit pada Nakamura.

Gakushuu membalik punggung. Masih belum selesai urusannya. Padahal, apa lagi yang bisa diselesaikan?

"Oi, Akabane!"

Karma berhenti tegas.

"Mengetahui adanya eksistensi sepertimu di kota yang seharusnya indah ini, setidaknya membuatku bisa berharap." Setengah menoleh kepala ke belakang sambil membuat senyum usil. Padahal sekarang bukan lagi masanya. "Juga Nona Nakamura, lalu ada pria baik yang bekerja di sebuah kafe di persimpangan. Kusarankan kau untuk sering-sering mengunjunginya. Menu di kafe itu membangkitkan selera."

* * *

"Nakamura, lihat!"

Sekelompok orang melintas di trotoar. Terdiri dari tujuh sampai sebelas orang. Dua atau tiga keluarga, taruhannya. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa bunga. Dari arah yang lain muncul sekelompok yang sama.

Ini kejutan. Tahun baru di kota yang rusak ini memiliki pengunjung.

Sudut bibir Karma tertarik. "Mau keluar, Nakamura?"

Nakamura sudah sigap berdiri. Membalas dengan kata-kata yang lebih siap. Nakamura berterima kasih kepada Isogai karena telah menjaga mantelnya. Menyelipkan tip di atas meja. Karma membenturkan bahunya dengan milik Isogai. "Sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi, Kawan. Bersiap-siap saja."

Suasana kafe tiba-tiba lenyap sehentak pintu tertutup. Isogai menghela napas. Mengharapkan perlindungan bagi kedua kawannya tadi, pula dirinya. Juga untuk kota ini.

* * *

Kota seakan penuh dengan bunga di setiap sudut. Ada goresan-goresan yang Karma tangkap lewat tatapan Nona Direktur.

"Sebagai penghormatan, ya…"

Nakamura menoleh singkat pada gumaman pria di sebelahnya.

"Tambahkan sebagai peringatan dan pelajaran."

"Ooh, oke." Karma mengedikkan bahu. "Omong-omong, bagaimana setahun ke belakang ini?"

Di belakang mereka terdengar sayup-sayup tangis. Anak kecil yang berlutut di dekat sebuah tiang berbunga. Pria besar yang mungkin saja adalah ayahnya memeluk dari belakang. Nakamura menangkap semuanya sebelum menatap trotoar.

"Peristiwa itu terlalu mengejutkan bagi siapapun."

* * *

Jutaan percik api yang dihamburkan ke langit pada malam tahun baru itu begitu indah. Spektrum warna saling mengulur, berhambur, melebur. Seluruh warna bertemu. Terlampau ramai. Ledakan-ledakan ke langit, juga sorak-sorai dari bawah begitu menggelora.

Akhir tahun terlaksana secara sempurna, bagi setiap individu yang berada di dalam kumpulan itu. Semuanya bercampur.

Kisah asmara baik dengan lawan jenis atau dalam bagiannya sendiri mulus laksana sutra di dalam etalase toko. Kecurangan dalam berdagang menawarkan emas untuk yang dicintai. Menderetkan petasan-petasan untuk dibakar. Membariskan terompet-terompet untuk ditiup. Juga kurangnya anggota keluarga dari yang semestinya. Di mana orangtuanya? Hartaku aman bersama mereka yang diamankan di dalam penjara.

Sementara, pemimpin mereka ada membelakangi meja. Menatap kanvas hitam penuh warna. Ia tertawa akan kegilaan. Korupsinya sukses tanpa celah. Anaknya di balik pintu mendecih akan tawa sinting yang memantul di segenap gedung tertinggi. Anaknya pergi menjauhi kota.

Pepohonan yang menghantarkan langkah mereka meringis. Anggrek-anggrek yang dipelihara penuh perasaan mengeluarkan asam traumalin tanpa ada yang memoteknya. Bahkan ketika hujan menghujam kota ada bisik-bisik sedih di tengah tanah yang gembur.

Seakan mata dibutakan, pendengaran ditulikan, dan seolah intuisi badan penanggulangan bencana dipadamkan, gunung yang selama ini mereka kira akan selalu mendatangkan manfaat mengeluarkan petasannya sendiri. Suasana langit semakin riuh. Kembang api menjadi berlipat-lipat. Saking hebatnya mencapai kerumunan orang yang menembak petasan.

Dentuman-dentuman dari gunung api berlipat lebih dahsyat. Kerumunan telah bercerai berai. Tawa dalam hitungan detik berubah menjadi jerit tangis. Saling mendahului mencari tempat perlindungan. Tidak segan mendorong siapa pun ketika sepotong bangunan hampir menimpa. Tidak ada yang saling mengenal lagi. Semuanya bercampur aduk. Dalam hitungan detik.

Dari tempat tertinggi, mulut bupati seakan tersumpal oleh panasnya batu yang menghantam. Serentak membakar dan menghentakkan bangunan yang ia bangga-banggakan. Kertasnya terbakar. Hartanya dalam brankas rahasia, semuanya lenyap.

"Ajaibnya, dia hidup." Nakamura sedikit tertawa di ujung kalimat.

"Aku mengunjunginya dua kali," timpal Karma. "Penuh dengan selang-selang."

"Oh? Aku mendengar kabarnya hanya dari Asano. Dari yang kau lihat, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Karma tersenyum. "Lebih baik. Dan untuk informasi, aku menjenguk mantan bupati ketika mendapati Asano menghilang di tikungan rumah sakit."

Nakamura mendengus. "Sialan Asano itu! Ia pergi dan memerintahkanku untuk mengatur segala kekacauan. Menjengkelkan."

Karma tergelak. "Kau tahu di mana Asano sekarang?"

Sebuah gidikan bahu. "Aku yakin ia sedang rehat sejenak. Menjaga jarak dengan politik sejenak."

Langkah mereka terus berlanjut. Perjalanan tanpa tujuan yang pasti sambil sedikit mengingat tempat apakah di sini dahulunya.

" _Pub_ perkumpulan kelompok penyimpang habis. Pasar tempat kecurangan porak poranda. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari yang selama ini kita khawatirkan."

Sengaja Karma menginjak tumpukan salju di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, di mana posisimu saat peristiwa itu terjadi?"

Sedetik kemudian Nakamura tertawa. "Rupanya aku tidak diizinkan untuk lari. Asal kau tahu, waktu aku baru saja akan menetap di London."

Karma ikut mendengus geli. "Aku bisa membayangkan keterkejutanmu saat berita itu sampai di kantor tempat kau mengurus kepindahan."

"Hm, ya. Anggap saja begitu." seraya memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku.

Karma sendiri juga tersentak ketika melihat televisi. Keponakan perempuannya yang sedang ia ajari berhitung menatap berita berkaca-kaca. Langsung berlari memanggil ayahnya.

"Selanjutnya, ke mana kau akan berlindung?" Nakamura menaut alis menanyakannya kepada Karma.

Kilatan merkuri di malam tahun baru menerawang kanvas hitam di atas. Cat putih berbintik kecil mungkin adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini...

"Ke mana, ya … Kalau kau?"

—di paling atas.

"Pertanyaan tidak diperkenankan untuk dijawab dengan pertanyaan."

Mereka berjalan, damai, melupakan sejenak masalah-masalah yang akan datang hingga benda halus mendarat di kepala mereka.

Putih-putihnya bercampur dengan kawan yang lain saat mendarat. Membangun kembali apa yang sebelumnya Karma rusak. Turunnya salju memberi sedikit kehangatan di malam pergantian tahun.

Mereka saling berdecak kagum.

"Salju pertama di tahun baru, tidak buruk juga."

.

.

.

 **E N D**


End file.
